Second Time
by Lyndseybug
Summary: It wasn't the first time he'd fallen in love but maybe the second time could be just as good. Part of the Redemption Series
**My first side story for Redemption! It details Scott and Isaac first times together. I truly believe that Scott and Kira never consummated their relationship so Isaac is the second person that Scott has ever been with.**

"Isaac?" Scott knocked tentatively on Isaac's door. It had been a couple days since his return and they had yet to really talk about where their relationship stood. "Come in!" The boy called. Scott entered the room to find Isaac standing in his boxers looking through his bags. Scott felt a blush reach his cheeks. Until he had met Isaac Scott had never been attracted to guys. He of course had his fair share of celebrity crushes of course, Chris Evans having always been a favorite, but never someone tangible like Isaac. Isaac raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Like something you see?" He asked walking over. He shoved him against the wall and kissed him roughly. Scott moaned into the kiss. Isaac tasted like bitter coffee and sweet chocolate. Isaac pulled away from the kiss, playfully nipping his bottom lip. "You taste like coffee." Scott blurted out. Isaac chuckled. "You taste like cinnamon. But maybe I need another taste to make sure." He began fiddling with Scott's belt but Scott grabbed his hand. "We don't have to go this far yet." He said. Isaac looked mildly hurt. "You… don't want me to blow you?" He asked clearly confused. "What? No! It's not that I don't want you to. I just don't want you to do something you're not comfortable with." A look of fondness crossed Isaac's face. "If I'm offering to blow you it's because I want to. Not because you're pressuring me." Isaac dropped to his knees and unbuckled his belt. He easily pulled down Scott's pants and boxers. Scott's erection sprang forward and Isaac couldn't help but shudder. "Is something wrong?" Scott asked in concern. "It's just…. I slept with several guys in France but you're… bigger than them." Isaac said awkwardly. "We don't have to sleep together yet Isaac. I want to be with you because I like you not just because I want to fuck you." Scott kneeled down in front of Isaac and kissed him gently. Isaac smiled into the kiss and grabbed Scott's dick, palming it gently. Scott moaned at the sensation. Allison had been the only other person to give him a hand job and both were different experiences. Allison's hands had been soft and small while Isaac's were larger and rougher. Scott felt himself get to the edge when Isaac stopped. Scott made a sound of protest. Isaac kissed him. "I'm going to fuck till you cum." He whispered and Scott shivered. Isaac gently bent him over before grabbing his bag. He pulled out a small tube of lube. He moved behind Scott. Scott heard him squirt out some but was unprepared for the cold substance to touch the rim of his hole. He jerked slightly at the sensation but Isaac held his hips in place. He made a sound of discomfort. Scott felt Isaac's first finger enter him and he honestly didn't know if he liked the sensation. Isaac moved his finger in circles for a few minutes before adding another. Scott gripped the floor as the discomfort turned in slight pain. He let out a whine. "I know baby but it will be worth it. I promise." Isaac's voice assured him. After a few minutes Scott felt Isaac's fingers leave him. He heard the lube bottle again and felt Isaac grip his hips. "This is going to hurt at first Scott but it will get better." Isaac swore. Scott nodded his head. He felt Isaac enter him and let out a gasp of pain. He never experienced anything like this. Isaac pushed in till his pelvis touched Scott's ass. He leaned over and kissed Scott's neck. After a few minutes the pain faded into slight discomfort. "You can move now Isaac." Scott murmured. Isaac kissed him one last time before pulling out slowly and punishing back in. Isaac went deeper and faster with each stroke. Upon his fifth stroke Scott gasped in pleasure as Isaac hit his prostate. "Oh god." He moaned and he could practically feel Isaac smirk. "Please Isaac. More." Scott begged. Isaac began to move even faster, rolling his hips into Scott's, causing to young man to moan even louder. Scott felt his claws come out as he clawed at the floor, the pleasure over coming him. "I'm cuming." Isaac grunted as he emptied himself into Scott. Scott gasped at the foreign feeling. He thought he liked it though. Isaac pulled out and pushed Scott into a seating position. He frowned at Scott's still present erection before a wicked smile crossed his face. He reached under Scott and dipped his fingers in the cum running out of Scott. "What are you doing?" Scott asked as Isaac began to rub the cum on Scott's cock. "Don't worry Scott. It won't be the last time you get my cum on your cock." He moved to straddle Scott before gently pushing Scott's cock into his self. His face scrunched up but he raised up and sank back down. Scott groaned. Isaac was so _tight_. Scott gripped Isaac's hips and brought them down hard, causing the beta to moan loudly. Scott grunted as Isaac rode him. Isaac gripped both of Scott's shoulders for more leverage. His nails dug in Scott's flesh but Scott barely notice. He wrapped his arms around Isaac's shoulders and brought him down even harder. Isaac let out a strangled groan of pleasure, going limp as Scott pumped into him. Scott stared at Isaac's neck. "I-I need to-I need to-" Isaac kissed him and nodded, offering up his neck. Scott pulled Isaac down a couple more times before roaring and biting down on his neck hard. Isaac clawed at his back as he came, his cum running down his cock onto Scott. Scott felt his eyes glow brighter as he deepened the bite. After a few minutes he released Isaac's neck. Instead of a wound he found only a moon shaped scar. Isaac rolled off Scott and collapsed on the floor, laughing happily. He reached up and touched the scar. "Sorry." Scott muttered as he rolled on his side. "Don't worry. I like it." Isaac said reaching over to hold Scott's hand. "I used to get the same urge with…" Isaac's voice trailed off but Scott knew that Allison's name was on his lips. Scott merely smiled and kissed the other boy. It wasn't the first time he'd fallen in love but maybe the second time could be just as good.


End file.
